Rêve érotique
by spuffygirl92
Summary: OS pour ma petite Emy: Emmett fait un rêve compromettant ;


**Défi défié !**

_**Emy: Cap, ou pas Cap ?**_

_**Anni (enthousiaste): Cap !**_

_**Emy: je veux mon lemon avec Emmett !**_

_**Anni: je prends (héhé)**_

**POV EMMETT**

Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont nous avons atterri ainsi, mais on y est.

Les yeux dans les yeux, son souffle caresse mon visage. Je passe un doigt timide sur sa joue.

Timide ? Non mais d'où ça sort ça ?

Elle ferme les yeux, et soupire d'aise.

Ma queue réagit d'elle-même et je commence à être à l'étroit.

_ Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Em.

Euh...Quelle question ?

Bah voilà ! C'est ça de se focaliser sur sa super poitrine !

Focus mec !

_ C'était quoi la question au fait ?

Pour faire passer la pilule, je lui lance un sourire ravageur.

_ T'es pire que je ne le pensais !

Elle frappe mon torse et j'attrape sa main dans la mienne.

_ Emy, tu ne peux pas me demander de t'écouter quand tu me lances un regard comme celui-ci. Me défendé-je, mon corps allant inexorablement en avant sur le sien.

Je la vois frémir sous mon regard brûlant. Elle se passe la langue sur ses lèvres.

Bon sang, elle veut me tuer ou quoi ? !

Emy déglutit avant de reprendre, d'une voix rauque.

_ Ton Calvin t'a plu ?

Oh ! Ça !

Cette fois c'est mon sourire carnassier que je sors.

_ Tu pourrais vérifier par toi-même.

Déjà ma main libre frôle son flanc, jusque sur ses hanches. Son bassin monte vers le mien, et ce n'est pas un simple soupir qui sort de ses fabuleuses lèvres. Je ne me retiens pas pour l'embrasser.

Un râle de plaisir nous échappe. Nos torses se rapprochent encore plus l'un de l'autre.

Emy fourrage dans mes cheveux, je mordille sa lèvre inférieure.

_ Laisse-moi...Laisse-moi voir ça... Dit-elle en cherchant ses mots.

Tu n'as encore rien vu, bébé, si tu perds déjà ton latin !

Je m'écarte alors à sa demande. J'ai soudain froid, de ne pas la sentir contre moi. Mais le regard qu'elle me lance, dessinant mes yeux, et mon visage, jusqu'à ma taille dénudée me réchauffe instantanément.

Emy se redresse, ses doigts descendent sur mon torse et commencent à jouer avec la boucle de ma ceinture. Mon sexe palpite contre la fermeture éclair. Je geins, ce qui la fait sourire.

Je crochète mes doigts dans ses cheveux châtains et la force à me regarder dans les yeux.

_ C'est pas que j'aime pas ce que tu fais, ma belle, mais j'ai peur d'avoir à te sauter dessus si tu continues comme ça... Grogné-je.

En réponse, elle passe encore sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Allumeuse !

Je serre les mâchoires et renverse la tête en arrière.

Ses doigts flattent à travers le boxer qu'elle m'a acheté.

_ Comme ça, tu veux dire ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix candide.

Putain de bordel ! J'en ai perdu ma voix !

La seule chose qui sort de ma bouche est un affreux grognement d'assentiment. Emy rit, s'approche de mes lèvres. Je cherche à les lui prendre, mais elle préfère frôler ma mâchoire.

Mes mains enlacent sa taille, et appliquent son bassin contre le mien.

Sa main reste entre nos corps, le bout de ses doigts cajolent mon sexe.

_ Emy...Soupiré-je lamentablement contre son oreille.

_ Emmett...Souffle-t-elle en réponse.

Sa langue joue avec le lobe de mon oreille. Son souffle accélère en cadence avec ses doigts sur mes boules. Quand elle enserre mon sexe, je plonge la tête en direction de ses seins. Elle émet un son de surprise, et je change notre position.

Je me retrouve au-dessus d'elle, mes lèvres autour de ses tétons encore sous la petite robe qu'elle porte. Emy gémit, sa poitrine soulevée vers moi. Je souris. Encouragé par ses gémissements, je défais un à un les boutons de sa robe, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui se libère. Emy enfonce ses doigts dans mes cheveux, mes épaules, ses genoux relevés contre mes hanches.

J'en profite pour glisser mon pouce contre son string. Son clitoris n'attend que moi.

_ Em...

Elle en perd sa cohérence.

J'enroule enfin ma langue autour de ses mamelons durcis à l'extrême. Ils réagissent à mon contact. Sa poitrine se soulève, erratique.

Emy avance son bassin contre ma main, et je trouve avec plaisir son intimité prête à m'accueillir.

_ Tu mouilles, bébé. Tu veux quoi ?

Je parsème son ventre de baisers.

_ Toi ! ! Pitié ! S'écrie-t-elle, ses mains guidant mon visage entre ses jambes.

_ Pas maintenant, bébé. Assuré-je, arrachant d'un coup sec la ficelle de sa lingerie.

Emy déglutit difficilement, et soude son regard au mien.

Je plonge mon nez contre sa chatte luisante. Inspirant son odeur, mon sexe augmente encore de volume, je l'entends presque me demander grâce. Je serre les dents pour éviter de lui sauter dessus, enfonçant un doigt en elle. Son corps se cambre, ses pupilles se rétrécissent.

_ Ce que tu es serrée, Emy. Tu crois que je peux venir ?

_ T'as plutôt...Intérêt. Dit-elle, en rythme avec mes doigts en elle.

J'embrasse son aine, laisse errer ma langue sur son clitoris. Ses jambes tremblent contre mes épaules. Je prends sa boule de nerf entre mes dents, veillant à ne pas la blesser, un troisième doigt se fraye un chemin en elle.

_ Emmett ! Bon dieu !

Son bassin bouge tout seul, son corps est recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur. Elle est magnifique, les yeux grands ouverts sur sa jouissance. Son jus coule sur mes doigts, je m'applique à l'avaler entièrement. Je grogne doucement, retirant mes doigts de son antre.

Elle frissonne encore, quand je l'embrasse, la laissant se goûter sur ma langue. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de mes épaules, comme si elle comptait me retenir là.

Non pas que ça me dérange.

Quand elle a suffisamment repris ses esprits, ses doigts dessinent d'un air absent mes abdos, m'électrisant. Je frémis au-dessus d'elle, ma bouche parcourant sa peau dorée.

_ Ce Calvin Klein te va à ravir. Susurre-t-elle, passant à nouveau sa main à l'intérieur. Mais c'est ce qu'il y a dedans qui m'intéresse.

Elle frôle le bout de mon sexe, l'enlace tour à tour. Je déglutis.

_ Vilaine gourmande.

_ Tu n'as pas idée.

J'écarte ma tête d'elle, mes bras autour de son visage. Elle me fait basculer sur le côté, me chevauche. J'empaume ses seins, taquine les pointes.

_ J'ai quelques idées, au contraire. Assuré-je, en tendant le bras pour attraper le pot de Nutella sur la table basse.

_ Je n'aurais pas dit mieux. Affirme-t-elle, ses yeux déjà foncés d'anticipation.

Je souris, plonge mon doigt dans le Nutella et le lui donne. Elle ronronne presque en léchant mon doigt. Elle prend à son tour la bouteille, et en étale sur mon torse.

Je frémis d'anticipation, et savoure la vue d'Emy, me chevauchant, en train de dessiner avec sa langue des formes sur mon ventre avec le chocolat. Mes mains accrochent sa nuque, je la guide sur mon corps, grondant de plus en plus fort. Mon bassin commande de lui-même de l'appeler.

_ Emy...J'aime …

Elle sourit contre ma peau, vient m'embrasser sur la bouche et redescend avec avidité sur mon pénis plus que douloureux.

_ Il serait temps de s'en occuper, de ce coquin-ci.

_ Oui !

Sa bouche engouffre l'objet de son désir. Ses joues se creusent, ses doigts maltraitent mes boules. Je me laisse emporter, le plaisir monte vite, trop vite.

Emy geint autour de mon sexe, mon bassin lui donne le rythme, mes mains l'accompagnent.

_ Emy ...Tu ..Je vais …

Elle renforce sa prise sur mon membre, ses mains attrapant mes hanches.

Je ne contrôle plus rien, sa langue, et ses dents alternent leurs mouvements.

_ Stop !

Je m'extraie de sous elle, la retourne sur le canapé, me positionne à son entrée.

Nos yeux ont le même reflet.

Je m'enfonce lentement dans sa moiteur.

_ Ouiiii ! Gémit-elle.

Bordel, c'est encore meilleur que prévu !

J'entame mes coups de butoir, nos hanches claquent l'une contre l'autre. Ses chevilles se croisent dans mon dos. Je vais loin en elle.

_ En...Core...Rythme-t-elle nos mouvements.

Elle m'accueille toujours mieux, ses parois me retenant toujours plus en elle.

Nos mains se trouvent, se joignent près de sa tête.

Nos regards se soudent, je vois la vague de plaisir dans ses prunelles. J'entends son cœur, et sa respiration complètement fous.

Je mordille sa lèvre inférieure, ressors d'elle.

_ Que ...Ouiiiii !

Je rerentre en elle avec force.

_ Emy ! Jouis...La supplié-je, la tête enfoncée dans son cou.

J'accélère encore, ses joues sont plus que rosies.

_ Mr. Calvin a besoin de toi, Emy. Murmuré-je dans son oreille.

Nos corps tremblent au même moment.

_ Emmett ! ! ! !

Les spasmes de son plaisir se répercutent sur moi. Je jouis en elle.

Nous nous immobilisons, le souffle court pour elle, le corps tendu pour moi.

Ses jambes retombent sur le côté, son sourire m'illumine.

Je caresse sa joue du dos de la main, retirant ses cheveux de sur son front.

Elle lève la tête pour m'embrasser doucement.

_ Tu es belle, Emy.

_ Qui ?

Rose me repousse, tire un drap sur elle.

_ C'est qui cette Emy ?

Oups. La gaffe !

_N/ Caro: Ah bah bravo ! Bien grillé le Em ! Mdr_

_Che Calor ma température a encore augmentée ! Pas bien !lol_

**Bon, et bah voilà, ça c'est fait.**

**Je vous retrouve très rapidement avec la suite de Pardonne-moi.**

**Bon mois de Novembre, Emy ;) ;)**

**Bisous ma Marseillette.**


End file.
